


The pleasures of chocolate

by Acewolf



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Battle, Challenges, Emtional, F/M, Food Sex, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Pinching, Sex, Surprise Pairing, Surprises, Vaginal Fingering, heart felt, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acewolf/pseuds/Acewolf
Summary: Xayah and Rakan go to battle then when healing up find a new purpose for the confectionary treat human's call chocolate. The hot, wet, dripping taste of her sweetness is definitely worth hiding in a thicket to enjoy.Battle! Smut! And a surprise at the end! Is there anything better?





	The pleasures of chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the fan fiction, I do not own the characters just wrote the story. I wanted to write a story of the characters battling in rift as if it's normal when stuff gets a little wild.
> 
> This was edited by the wonderful beg_for_forgiveness, she is awesome!! Also I am pretty sure I ruined chocolate for her :P

It was a day like any other on the rift where the battle was about to begin. Xayah and Rakan were chosen to handle bottom lane while Shako was jungle, gnar top and Akali was mid. This was the norm for them yet Rakan being Rakan decided to do something different this time. He was feeling pretty hungry since he did not get to eat anything this morning because they were summoned to partake in battle. On his way to the rift he ran into Annie gnawing a some candy she had stolen from VI’s secret stash. When Rakan had walked passed her, his stomach let out a loud growl. Deciding to be nice to the Ionian she handed him couple bars of chocolate just as Xayah began to yell at Rakan to hurry up before he missed all the action. 

 

Just as the two lovebirds had purchased their starting items for the match Rakan had tried sneak a bite of the sinful sweet. Unfortunately for him Xayah had spotted about to put soft supple lips to the sweet goodness. “ Rakan what are you doing?”

 

“ I'm testing a new health potion.”

 

“ Really? Because it looks like your trying to have some of that human food known as chocolate.”

 

“ What!?” Rakan begins to laugh with a smile on his face as he starts to walk backwards away from Xayah’s knowing gaze. She just smiles and shakes her head as she follows Rakan to lane. He turns and walks into the jungle.

 

“Honey where are you going?” She yells after him as she continues towards the tower.

 

“EXPLORING!”

 

She shakes her head already knowing he is going to sneak off to eat his treat. As she makes it to the tower there are no signs of the enemy team. Xayah does not like hearing nothing or seeing no signs that they have made it to lane yet. Either they are going to ambush lane or they are in the jungle. Suddenly Xayah hears the sound of her love calling out to her. “Xayah I need some help here. XAYAH! XAYAh! ANYONE! HELP!”

 

Xayah races to the to the sound of the loud boisterous partner, as she gets closer she hears arrows hitting on stone and clanking of metal and yelling. These are not her teammates, the enemy team was invading their territory. She sends out a magical signal letting her fellow teammates know what's occurring. She just hopes the clowns nearby can help Rakan until she arrives. Xayah finally makes it to see Akli rushing in on Vayne who fired her arrows at fallen Rakan, Akli moved her weapons to knock the arrows out of their path. A demonic looking creature twirls what looks like a synth on a chain in the air as if he is getting ready to throw it. “Watch out!”

 

Akli looks over at Xayah running full force, she looks where Xayah was looking only to see a weapon flying towards her. The creature managed to get his weapon around Akli’s arm and one of her weapons. Vayne then yells at her companion, “Good work Thresh! Now pull her in so I can take care of her!”

 

Xayah rushes in, throwing a slew of feather daggers at Thresh and Vayne. Several of the daggers hit them, causing enough of a distraction for Akli to slip off Thresh's chain. Xayah quickly recalls the daggers back to her, the blades leaving behind fresh wounds. 

Xayah makes her way over to Rakan helping him up on his right side while Akli grabs his other, making a quick retreat back to base but just as they are making their retreat, a giant wolf standing on two legs jumps in front of them. Xayah looks at Akli as they get a weapon at the ready only to watch as she drops it upon impact. An arrow juts from her side followed by another arrow impaling directly above that one. Just as things seemed hopeless for the three a bone boomerang shot from out the bushes to hit the wolf in the head. The monster turned to snarl at this small bouncing creature; it caught the boomerang again and threw one more time, hitting the wolf's face.

 

“Taga na!” The smaller creature tauntingly stuck its tongue out at the wolf all the while continuing its maurade of attacks; the wolf swats viciously at the little pest. The two fighters behind group start to move close the the three teams when suddenly Vayne is hit by a dagger then Thresh stumbles on a trap that looked like a jack in the box that started to attack them. The next second Shakoo appears out of thin air in front of the duo. The three in the middle take that as cue to retreat, brushing past the wolf and the furry little creature. 

 

The three make it back to base to heal up, each drinking a potion with quick restorative powers. Akli heads back first quickly checking that her other two teammates are ok. Xayah nods her thanks as she leaves with a quick nod back heading back to the direction from which they came from. Xayah looks at her slowly healing love who stares back up at her. “ Go on I'll be fine.”

 

“I won't leave you!” As she clings tight to his arm, he only looks at her giving her a small smile back.

 

“I'll be fine…. You know it takes lot more than that to keep this sexy man down.” Rakan wiggles his eyebrows at her while she rolls her eyes in return. “Besides as soon as I'm healed up I'll head back to help you out in our lane.” He leans up as Xayah leans down to touch their foreheads together before Xayah moves to give him a quick kiss to the cheek. 

 

“Fine but try to stay out of trouble while I'm away.”

 

“I make no promises!” Rakan yells at her as she is already halfway to the lane while he gives a dashing smirk.

 

It does not take him long to finish healing up but as he is about to head back to lane shaco teleports into base with blood all over his face. He wears a psychotic smile on his face, that's all Rakan needs to decide he has healed up enough to return to his love. In truth Rakan knows Xayah can take of herself but there have been times where she has bitten off much more than she could ever hope to chew. 

“Xayah!? Xayah!?!” He calls but there is no sound or movement as he passes the turret. He just makes it passed the first bush when he is yanked from behind. He is known for his graceful dance battle but as of now he’s on his ass, turning around just in time to see purplish red feathers.

 

“Shhhh, we are in dangerous territory and I'm trying to get the jump on the enemy team. “ Xayah looks at Rakan sternly for acting like a child. 

 

“Ok! That's a great plan my love!” He says excitedly a little too loud for Xayah's taste apparently because now she is glaring at him.

 

Before Rakan can say another word Xayah has her hand slapped over his mouth to keep him quiet. God, she loves him but some days she needed extra energy to deal with him. She did not need kids yet because Rakan acted so much like one as it was. “Shhh quiet!” She hisses sharply at him.

 

Whether it was the noise or not that gave them away but the next thing that the Ionians know is a big hooked chain heading their way. Both managed to dodge somehow at the last minute. Rakan is quick to head in action knocking up Thresh. Xayah follows suit throwing her feather daggers at the enemy. Rakan hits the other champion and manages a quick slowing spell, Raken tossing daggers until Thrush drops, hooked chains falling to the ground. At that very moment Vayne appears behind Xayah, firing her arrows from out of nowhere. Rakan is quick to act, throwing himself between the arrows and his love while making a quick shield. One arrow makes it through, slicing into Rakan’s side. Xayah turns and attacks Vayne who makes a hasty retreat to their base.

 

Xayah takes it upon herself to run after Vayne by taking a shortcut in the jungle. Seeing his partner pursue the other woman makes Rakan nervous and fearful for his love’s life. Rakan follows after her knowing full well how crafty Vayne could be from other champions telling about their battles against her. Rakan is quick to catch up to her, when turns she sees how bad of shape her love is in as he hisses and clutches his side from running to get to his love. Xayah falters a bit with a look of anguish on her face as she looks at the horrible wound on him. There's a few bushes that rustle ahead, Rakan does not give Xayah a chance to wallow in pity as he grabs her by the arm and pulls her into a nearby thicket with him. Peeking out just a tad, Rakan is able to make out Vayne and a giant frankenstein looking monster with an oversize axe. Both Ionians hold their breaths as the giant and crossbow wielding woman pass by. 

 

It is a good five minutes of neither moving or making a sound. What finally breaks it is Rakan's stomach growling and him fidgeting with his side. Xayah sighs, reaching into Rakan secret pouch, she pulls out the human confectionery he got from Annie. She unwraps it shoving half of it in his mouth to keep him quiet while she turns her attention to his wound. Thankfully it does not look too deep to her. She unwraps one of her leg wraps and wraps it around his injury to stop any more bleeding. He doesn't argue as he noms on the chocolate, making more of it melt in his mouth. As Xayah finishes up she moves her forehead against Rakan's as if to convey all her emotions at once to him. Taking the hint he chews up what’s in his mouth and wraps the rest of the chocolate up setting it next to him. He wraps his arms around his love's shoulders all the while pulling her closer and nuzzling his face into her hair and ears. There's a soft chirp coming from below him, he follows with his own deep chirp. Xayah leans back and looks up into Rakan's loving eyes with her own watery ones. “I'm ok Mi’llea.” He touches her cheek and kisses her forehead.

 

“But ...this is my fault that you are hurt…” She reaches out a hand to gently rest on Rakan's side. He ears flatten against the top of her head.

 

“I'm fine love, how many times have I gotten in trouble..?” He tries to say with a grin on his face but is cut off my Xayah’s solemn reply.

 

“Because of me... countless..” She turns her head away from Rakan only to have him hooking a finger under her chin and turning her back to face him.

 

“And I don't regret any of the scars I have gotten saving the woman I love. Sides I was once told by this hottie that scars we're sexy.” He starts to smile again.” I'm hoping to get of them to where I'm the sexist man in her eyes.” 

 

She shakes her head but had a slight smile on her face at Rakan's antics. Of course he would remember that one time she said that to him when he was worried about his wound from a previous battle. He was fussing how it was so unsightly until she offhandedly said men with scars looks sexy, so much so it turns you on where you want to fuck them all night long. That did the trick for him and from then on he tried his best to get scars on all places of his body but his face. She even caught him having Lee the blind warrior shave his chest for some odd reason. Yep they just understood each other. 

 

Then next thing Xayah knows is Rakan is pulling her into a kiss. He moves his lips over her’s while he caresses one side of her cheek; his over hand stays wrapped around her loosely to slowly side down to her waist. She starts to kiss back only opening her mouth slightly but that is enough for Rakan to slide in his tounge. Their tongues dance around in their mouths twirling around each other and dipping further into Xayah's mouth. Xayah hums into the kiss as she taste something sweet and something entirely Rakan. The candy he had from earlier lingers in his mouth making for a sweet after taste. Xayah twirls her tongue over Rakan's trying to pin his in her mouth. She moves her hands on either of his ears tugging him closer to deepen the kiss. Rakan responds in kindly by leaning his bare chest to Xayah's fully clothed one and grips her waist trying to pull her body closer to his. Xayah feels the suddenly change and leans backwards out his skin on skin contact but stays kissing a little while longer. Xayah moves back her tongue at nipping at Rakan's as she kisses his lips with a devious smirk on her face.

 

“You taste good today.”

 

“Baby I always taste good,” he winks at her and flashes a smile.

 

“Oh? Are you sure it's not this that is making you taste good?” She hold up the chocolate bar that was left lying next to Rakan on the ground.

 

“Um….I have no idea what your talking about… I'm the sweetest thing here..!”

 

Xayah continues her mischievous grin as she unwraps the bar of chocolate and takes a bite. “Mmmm,” she hums in appreciation at the bitter sweet taste of the chocolate. “ Now I can see why you like this human food so much.” She closes her eyes and takes another bite of the confectionery. 

 

“So now that you had a taste of both, which is sweeter?” Rakan wiggles his eyebrows at his mate.

 

Xayah deadpans, “The candy.”

 

“Seriously?!”

 

Xayah can't help but chuckle at the other as she leans in close where her face is once again, inches away from Rakan's. “Seriously.”

 

“Maybe you just need another taste,” Rakan says huskily to Xayah as he leans in more, his lips hovering over Xayah's.

 

“Maybe,” she smirks while saying this lowly. She pushes forward making their lips touch once again. She bites down on Rakan's lower lip causing him to let out a breathy moan. Xayah takes this as a chance to thrust her tongue into his wet cavern. She quickly takes the lead this time letting the other get whisked away by her passion. Rakan slowly moves backwards as Xayah press forward each time until she is finally laying on top of the other. She moves one of her hands to cup his face when she feels something gooey smear on his cheek. She pulls back as he moves a hand to feel what is now on his lovely face. Moving his hand back while she is looking right at him both eyes widened and begin to laugh at the surprise. There on his nice gorgeous face is chocolate that xayah had been holding and forgot about. It was now melted mush. 

 

Xayah gets a wicked smile on her face. The next thing that Rakan knows is that her hands are now rubbing his neck. She sits up and begin to run her hands slowly down the sides of his neck to the shoulder they meet at continuing to his chest. She stops at the nipples to run her finger tips around the buds then giving them a nice little tug. This made Rakan gasp and move his hands to lay on either side of Xayah's thighs, running them up and down as if to encourage her to continue. Taking the hint she moves her hands even further down his body, smearing even more of the confectionery. Once she is at his trousers line she stops at runs her hands back up to his chest. She hears a whine from below her which makes her smirk evilly. She moves her hands to Rakan's lips, “Lick,” she says in a command. He obediently sticks out his tongue and starts to lick at her hands twirling and sucking on different parts of the palms and fingers. This continues for several minutes, once she's deemed her fingers and hands clean enough she moves off of rakan to stand up.

 

Looking down at her love still lying down with his head tilted to the side, she unclasps her cape letting it fall to the ground. She then moves her hands to grab either side of dress hem and lifts upwards over her body. She can feel the stiff fabric slowly slide along her skin until finally it is being pulled over head. She tosses her dress somewhere on the side. Rakan tries to set up and get a better view on things but is pushed back down by Xayah's foot planted on his stomach. He lets out another whine at this in which she scuffs at with a smile. “Honey I know you like what you see and want to touch but be patient.”

 

Xayah then moves her foot off of his stomach to sit back down on his hip. Leaning forward she gives him a chaste kiss to the lips before she pulls back to kiss behind his ears slowly moving her hands up and down the sides of his body. She continues to kiss behind his ear , moving towards his earlobe where she takes it in her mouth and begins to suck on the appendage. Rakan let's out shakey moan, damn if Xayah did not know what made him go crazy. If she wanted to play dirty two can do that. Rakan thrusts his hips upwards suddenly making xayah bounce right onto his slowly hardening length. Xayah gasps and pulls back as if she has been shocked by an electrical current. Rakan smirks up at her with a devious grin of his own as if to challenge her. Both continue to smile as the look into each other's eyes to confirm the other's challenge. 

 

Xayah once again dives into kissing Rakan hungerly only to move back into kissing and licking down the side of one his neck. He moves his hands between their two bodies where he cups both her breasts in either palm making her tense at the sudden action. Grinning to himself at the little victory he squeezes gently upon the breast making her gasps out in pleasured surprise. Not to be out done by Rakan she moves to nibbling on his neck sliding down his body licking, kissing and sucking her way sensually down to his chest.

 

There is a breathy,”Damn,” from Rakan who's now fondling her breast in the palms of each hand. So he wanted to play with chest did he, she thinks as a shiver runs down her spine. She was going to show him who was better with chest. Slowly kissing her way to one of his nipples she kisses the bud before taking it in her mouth. She sucks on the bud twirling her tongue around it while one of her hands sneaks to the other and lightly running her fingers across it before moving to pinch the bud into hardness.

Xayah can't help but savor the sweetness of chocolate that is plastered over Rakan's torso. There is a moan from Rakan followed by a softener squeeze to her breast. Xayah yelps at the sudden pressure on her chest.

Rakan knew that little stunt would not get him far so he had to up his game if he wanted to win this little challenge of theirs yet he still felt there was something important that they should be doing. But damn if his girl didn't look amazing taking the lead like this. In some way he knew this was her way of showing her love along with apologizing for what happened earlier. There is a movement from above as Xayah moves her mouth off his one nipple only to show the other side the same exact attention. “F-ff-fu-uuck!” Alright, if she was going to do that he just needed to flip things on her.

 

The next thing Xayah knew she was on her back, this time Rakan was on top of her. He was smiling down at her as he moved his mouth to suck on the side of her neck while he pinched each of her nipples. “ Mmmmm..”, there is an awesome growling response from Xayah, 

“I will not lose!” She struggles to concentrate on moving anything to get back at Rakan but too distracted as one of those hands slides down her chest to her stomach slowly making its way to her moisting caverns. There is a loud groan as Rakan completely moves around her cavern to her inner thigh. If he wanted to play the tease she could do the same thing. Xayah moves her leg where it is between his inner thighs moving the leg up and down rubbing right on his hardening member. 

 

“Mmmnn, no fair~” groans her lover before she feels his hand shift from rubbing her inner thighs up to her clothed crotch. There is a ripping noise before the tatters of the fabric are thrown to the side.

 

“Damn it Rakan those were….” Before she could finish he is rubbing her clitoris up and down. This makes her stop breathing for a few seconds as pleasure shoots through her body from the sensation. Her mouth hangs open with her eyes rolling up in bliss. Rakan can't help but stare at his lovely partner. Suddenly there is a pressure moving side to side on his groin, he knows full well Xayah is not backing down and damn does it feel good as her leg moves faster. Her hands go to his upper arms were she grabs onto digging her nails in. “ Mm-m-mmmmm nnnn…..nnnoooo…..nnot mmmm...gi-giving...mmm mmup!” 

 

“Mmmm n-neither ...am mm I. ..” Rakan gasps out after Xayah picks up the pace rubbing her leg on Rakan's length and balls that are still trapped within the confines of his pants. Rakan starts to rut against her leg picking up the pace to where he moving off of Xayah to stand up and take off the uncomfortable fabric. He makes quick work of his pants as he watches Xayah beautifully laid out naked like a well deserved banquet after a battle. Rakan gets a sudden idea, he pulls out the second candy bar from his secret pouch quickly unwrapping it and holding over Xayah's body. He recites some sort of spell that makes a small flame appear out of his hand which he moves to the chocolate he is holding in the other hand. The flame licks the candy causing it melt into muddy drizzles of liquid that he moves all over her body. He cups his hands for the last bit of the bar and let's it melt to a soupy brown liquid. Holding that hand up, he makes his way in between Xayah's legs, with his other hand he pets her lavia up and down like a soft kitten before uses his fingers to spread her open. He holds her folds open as he let's the warm liquid fall in between her folds.

 

Xayah jumps up, yelping at the sudden warm intrusion. She looks up at Rakan and he smiles down at her all the while licking his lips at the meal before him. Folding forward he licks just above her pubic bone then moves his mouth to lick and nip lightly on the outside of her pussy. “Mmm- nnnn- Rakan!” Tentatively he sticks out his tongue and laps up the outside of her entrance. Xayah moves a hand to grab at Rakan's hair. There is a slight tug on his head forcing him downward more. Smirking to himself, he presses his tongue in between the folds of her woman hood. Slowly he laps in between her pussy like a cat drinking up milk. Xayah's legs start to shake on either side of her body. Smirking even more he knows that this challenge will be over soon as he wiggles his tongue around inside her. He claps his mouth more over her lavia as he sucks and swirls his tongue around his sweet tree. Xayah is now moaning uncontrollably as her legs begin to shake more from the new sensations. Moving his hands on either side of her thighs he begins to rub her body slowly making one hand stop near the clit he sucks a little harder on her as he moves one hand to rub her clitoris once again. This has her thrusting her hips upwards. “Mm-m-mmmmm nnnn R-rr-aaaahhh-kkkaaahhhhnnnnnnnnnn!” 

 

Rakan moves his hand faster over her clit as he continues to suck both of her lavias while swirling his tongue around drinking up all her sweet juices that she gave him. He hums in appreciation which causes vibrations to be sent through her body. She can feel her walls starting to twitch as she moves her other hand in Rakan's hair too. She is tugging on his hair to encourage him to keep going. He is not about to stop when he feels how needy his mate actually is right now, her walls try to grab at his tongue. With all his strength he sucks even harder if that were even possible and moves his fingers even faster against her clit, he growls sending even more wonderful vibrations through her. She is bucking wildly into his mouth while tugging and pushing his head downward onto her, trying to go even deeper. She throws her head back as she screams “RAKAN!! OOOOOO MMMM MMMMMMNNNNOOOOOOO !!! RA-RAKANNNNNNNN!!!!”

 

There is a sudden gush of hot, sweet liquid into Rakan's mouth as he greedily laps it all up. Only when he feels he has taken all he can from her sweet folds does he pull back and release her hips. There is a small whine that escapes Xayah at the loss of his mouth. Rakan moves a hand to her right cheek which she leans into while nuzzling and purring in appreciation. Again Rakan looks at her lovingly and let's out a few chirping noises as Xayah responds with her own much higher pitch chirping. Rakan leans down to give a chaste kiss to her lips before moving back kiss and lick down Xayah's neck. There are more purring sounds coming from Xayah as Rakan attacks her neck with little hickies and licks, he growls in response. He moves to the other side of her neck attacking it as well making her gasp several times.

 

Rakan moves his hands along her sides, rubbing up and down her body. Normally Xayah would be more aggressive then this but whenever Rakan got hurt because of her she would be more submissive to him. Rakan did not care either way, he liked Xayah anyway she presented herself. She had already stolen his heart so very long ago. He moved further along her body licking and sucking all the way to her chest. He latched onto one of her nipples and began to suckle on it like some starved beast looking for nourishment. Moaning Xayah moves her hands to Rakan's sides where she runs her palms up and down the sides of his body. “Mmmm nnn Rakan…..mmm … pl-please...”

 

Leaning back with a pop from her nipple he gives a predatory grin at her. “ Please what Miela?” He says in a low husky voice.

 

“ Pl-please...mmnn... please…..st-oppp te-teee..zzzinnn.” 

 

“Is that all you want?” He looks down at her suggestively and the thought of how quickly he can switch between childish and utterly dominating rang through the back of Xayah’s mind.

 

She shakes her head no.

 

“What was that love, I can't hear you?”

 

“Nnnoooo….”

 

“Then what is it you want?”

 

In a flash there was a change of color in Xayah's eyes as her wilder instinct cut in after finally having enough. There is a growl from below Rakan as they are once again flipped. Before he can wonder to what happened to sweet Xayah instead of wild one he is being brutally kissed. Xayah takes advantage of Rakan's shocked state to swirl her tongue around quickly dominating the kiss. Just as suddenly as she attacked him she pulls back and growls out,

“Fuck me now!”

 

“Ok, ok, you don't have to tell me twice love but I need prepare you first and I need to lube myself up first.”

 

Xayah seems to pause at this but the get up on all fours and turns her body around where her face is right near his aching cock and her pussy is lying flat on his chest. Taking the hint Rakan sticks three fingers in his mouth and sucks on them as Xayah licks his tip. Xayah slowly takes Rakan in swirling her tongue around his massive length. She keeps sucking him up and down trying her best to deep throat him. He finally deems his fingers are wet enough and moves then out of his mouth to plunge one finger into Xayah's twitching hole. He slowly moves it in and out as he feels her hallow out her cheeks sucking him even harder. Yeah he is at full attention now, in fact he was when he made Xayah cum. He soon deemed her ready for another finger and began to scissor his fingers inside her, spread her open wider. Xayah was now deep throating him harder making her head bob even faster down swollen member. Rakan added the last finger trying to quickly finish stretching her before he came in her mouth. Sure he wanted to feed his love his sweet juices but he much rather fill her with them. Rakan hisses from pleasure as he uses the third finger to finish stretching her, he all but yanks his fingers out and pulls Xayah backwards off his cock. Her back is to his chest and both of them are now panting heavily.

 

Rakan lines himself up with her entrance as he slowly pushes into her. Xayah's ears fold back in bliss at the feeling and so does Rakan's ears. 

Rakan pushes further in until he has her up to the hilt, Xayah can never get over just how full she fills with him inside her like this. Rakan uses all his will power he has left not to thrust madly into Xayah like an animal in heat. It only takes a few more minutes before Xayah is chirping and wiggling for Rakan's attention. Rakan chirps back to her and starts to thrust in and out slowly. Xayah growls at Rakan and thrust her hips back hard and faster than the pace he had set. Taking the hint he brings their foreheads together before he is thrusting in and out of Xayah at a more frantic pace.

 

Xayah wraps her arms above her head and effectively clinging to Rakan in some way. Rakan sloppy kisses Xayah's neck and shoulder as he continues to buck wildly into her. Xayah soon start to buck backwards wiggling her hips to meet his thrusts trying to go deeper. The two are letting out grunts and moans, growling whenever the other slows. It is all so animalistic as they just let their instincts take over. Rakan is soon pushing Xayah forward to get on her hands and knees where he mounts her once again thrusting into her at a brutal pace. “Mm-m-mmmmm nnnnnnnnn Rakan!!”

 

“Mmmm Xayah!”

 

Rakan pulls out of her where is greeted with a vicious growl from her until she is flip on to her back where he heaves back in to her wet cavern. Xayah is quick to wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he thrust down making her be pushed further into the ground. Xayah leans upwards kissing Rakan who messily kisses back all the while going at brutually fast pace. He can feel her walls begin to clench around him. Rakan frantically moves his hips snapping each time making sure he buries himself deeper into her walls. Xayah clenches down on Rakan and screams his name while she rides out her second orgasm. Rakan thrusts in and out a few more times before his orgasm takes him, making him shoot hot strands of cum into his love. Both are panting uncontrollably as they fall into a heap on the ground.

 

“Mmm that was good Mialee.”

 

“Yes it was Mi'llea." 

 

“Su suu suu too mmmmmnnnuuu ga!”

 

Both Ionians freeze and look over to the sound of their teammate Gnar and right above him panting and woofing was the enemy's team Warwick. Both were about to make a run for it when they finally notice something off about the unexpected peeping dwo. Warwick was moving quite fast back and forth while gnar seemed planted in the spot. Usually the little yordle was jumping around and climbing on things but that was not the case at this moment. Then Gnar makes a yipping sound followed by a moan. Warwick was panting pretty hard and leaning his massive head and body closer and over gnar.

 

The pieces fell in place at that exact moment, it was Rakan that spoke up first. “We won't tell if you two won’t tell. “

 

“Taa gggggrr nnnnuu nuu ffa faee.” His tongue has loped out of the side at this point and Warwick nuzzles his neck. 

 

There is a growled out, “sure sure whatever now nnnnnnnnn go!” Warwick seemed to pick up monument in his thrusts.

 

That was all they needed so the gathered their clothes quickly slipping them on as they made it back to base to check in with the rest of the team. 

“I love you Rakan so don't ever leave me.”

 

“I love you Xayah and you as well don't leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the surprise?
> 
> Please don't kill me any Gnar or Warwick players.
> 
> Comment below and feel free if you liked this fic to leave kudos.


End file.
